


A little birdie told me...

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: Pete is head over heels for his boyfriend. His only disappointment is that Patrick isn't as into their relationship as he is. Brendon and his twitter messages from Trick are there to show him he's wrong about one thing...





	A little birdie told me...

Pete’s been having an awesome day. He managed to get a decent amount of sleep last night and woke up feeling refreshed. He spent the morning in a good mood and when his sleepy boyfriend finally messaged him a good morning text around noon, it only made him that much happier. Even if the guy on the other end of the phone is grumpy, Pete still likes him. He meets Brendon for lunch around one, and the younger boy comments on the pep in his friend’s step. Pete gives him a laugh and a smile, and he feels in such a good mood. 

The two of them chat and eat, catching up and palling around. They've always gotten along so effortlessly and Pete loves just hanging out with his friend. He’s got his phone out on the table, not really paying attention to it until it dings with a new text and his eyes snap over. He doesn't even notice the smile growing on his face at the name on the screen until Brendon gives a little chuckle. Pete looks up to find the boy watching him, obviously amused by how even a little text can make Pete light up like a Christmas tree. 

“How  _ are _ things with Trick?” Brendon asks, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth, “you guys seem pretty happy together.”

Pete grins, warm and bright over at his friend. That's an easy question, probably the easiest one he’s been pitched all day. 

“We are dude, it's been going really fucking well,” he responds, his smile all teeth. 

Brendon smiles in return, the younger boy always happy to see his friends happy. Pete’s aware that he probably looks like a puppy dog. Or maybe a teenage girl who's got a date planned with her crush. That's how he feels anyway. 

“How long have you been together again?” Brendon questions, leaning in to take a too-big bite out of his sandwich. 

“Almost three months,” Pete responds without hesitation, but then pauses and thinks on that number, “but ya know it really doesn't feel like it.”

“Oh? Shorter or longer?” Brendon asks, and Pete finds he doesn't have an immediate response. 

He gives a “hm” and picks at his fries while he thinks. They'd been hooking up for awhile before they actually started dating, and Pete can't remember how long ago their first kiss was. Obviously he remembers that kiss, remembers them being drunk and sweaty after going to some concert, Patrick grabbing his face and pressing their lips together, the taste of alcohol, and the laugh his friend gave afterwards. So in a way, it feels like they've been on a level beyond just friends for awhile now, but being boyfriends, that's new. It's still something so fresh and exciting even after two and a half months together. Pete finds himself staring at Patrick sometimes on a date just thinking ‘wow, I get to kiss you’. There's something about Trick that’s kept him giddy and nervous the whole time they've been together. It's so surreal sometimes to get to call Patrick his boyfriend, so surprising to get to call Trick his. He smiles to himself, butterflies in his tummy just from his thoughts. 

“Both I guess,” he responds with a soft smile, and Brendon shrugs and nods into his food, “everything feels so easy with him, but I also feel kinda in awe of that fact that we’re together sometimes.”

“You really like him,” Brendon observes, voice jumbled from food. 

Pete grins again and he nods. Understatement of the year. 

“I really do,” he responds, knowing his eyes and voice give away more than his words do, “and he's good for me. I’ve been in so many shitty relationships, that it's nice to be in a healthy one that makes me happy for a change.”

Pete's been in love before and with pretty toxic people. He's hated them as much as he's loved them sometimes. Fighting and death threats and cheating and hate, it all just piles onto this hurtful relationship that you hang onto for the sake of love. That's not what he has now, something that makes him happy and not hate himself. Patrick's different. He's always different. 

“The only thing is that sometimes I wish that, ya know just…,” he shrugs, organizing his thoughts, “like I wish that we could be a little less casual and a bit more serious. Like maybe that this could last a bit longer, stick around for the long haul.”

Brendon raises an eyebrow at him, and Pete feels like he doesn't really have a reason to be complaining. Things are going well, he's lucky, and he should be living and loving the fuck out of this relationship before it's over. But he can't help wanting it to last. 

“Why can't it?” Brendon asks, like he just solved all of Pete's problems with that simple question. 

“Well, because I know that he's not into me the way I’m into him. I like him so much and I always wanna be around him, but I know for him this is some just casual and fun,” he responds, knowing it’s no fault of Trick’s, but wishing it wasn't true all the same, “I mean, we're having fun and Trick always seems happy when we’re together. He wants to see me a lot, but I feel like he gets pissed off at me a lot. He's hot headed but I feel like I annoy him more than anyone else. I know he likes me but I know he's not head over heels for me like I am for him.”

Brendon gives him this look like he’s crazy, food forgotten about as he stares at Pete. It makes the older guy shift a bit uncomfortably. He should’ve kept his mouth shut about all this. No reason to make problems in a problem-free relationship. 

“You're kidding right? You don't actually think he's not completely enamored with you?” Brendon asks, talking slow like he's explaining something simple to a 5 year old. 

Pete just blinks at him. Why would he be kidding? Anyone can see that he's so far gone for Patrick, but Patrick doesn't feel the same. Obviously Trick is into him, they are dating after all, but he's not exactly sending Pete sonnets and roses of his love. 

“Um, no?” he responds, the confusion in him clear. 

Brendon chuckles, shaking his head as if saying ‘are you an idiot?’. He pulls out his phone, and leaves Pete clueless as he taps and scrolls through it. Not long after he seems to find what he's after, and places his phone in front of Pete's plate on the table. 

“Here,” he says with a little smirk, “read our Twitter message thread.”

Okay now he's even  _ more _ confused. He reaches for the phone anyway, seeing that their messages are already pulled up. The most recent one is from less than an hour ago, just Patrick sharing one of Pete's tweets and commenting that “he’s so cute omg”. It makes Pete smile, heart skipping a little at the message. He scrolls up to whatever was before it to find its Trick sharing another tweet, this time of one of Pete's selfies, saying that he looks so good. Brendon had replied laughing that Trick says that about every picture of Pete, only for Patrick to respond that it's because it's true. He keeps scrolling, finding a group picture of him with some friends that Brendon had sent and Patrick’s reply that Pete looks really damn good in that outfit and he needs to be fucked. Further up, a picture of Pete wearing one of Patrick’s shirts and Patrick getting excited over it, calling him so cute and sweet. Their whole thread is mostly just that. There's a few non Pete related messages and tweets sent back and forth, but the majority is them talking about Pete. Patrick calls him cute, he calls him hot, calls him adorable, goofy, attractive, sweet, hot a few more times, lovable, kissable, fuckable, a million adjectives that Pete could use and  _ has  _ used about him. There's a couple seemingly drunk conversations in there too with much more colorful words. 

By the time Pete feels he’s gotten the message (and plus a few minutes after that), his heart is racing and his stomach feels jumbled. There's so much want and affection in all of those messages, and Pete realizes that Patrick must be feeling all this behind the scenes. Now that he thinks back on it, Patrick was always a good boyfriend to the people he dated before, but he was never gushy or overly romantic. He’s not the most open guy with his feelings. Pete looks up at Brendon, at his friends smirk, and then back down at the phone. 

“Damn,” is all he says, still sounding distracted and lost in his thoughts when he hands the phone back. 

“Yeah,” Brendon agrees with a grin, “you think he likes you now?” 

Pete just smiles, knowing the question was rhetorical anyway. He glances down to his own phone, waking it up to see that he's got another text from his guy. He unlocks it, and they both make his heart skip and his skin feel warm. The first is a picture of a tv screen showing a girl glancing lovingly at some guy along with the text “Got a commercial for some hallmark movie, made me think of you.” Pete bites his lip, not hearing the joking tease in those words that he normally does. Instead it sounds sweet, his boyfriend sending him a text about something that made him think of him, and that something being a thing that Pete loves. The text after that comes a few minutes later, “You’re off work tomorrow right? Can we grab lunch?” and Pete just smiles, feeling happy even though it's just a simple ask out. 

“Yeah,” Pete says before looking up at Brendon with an eye-crinkling grin, “I think he does.”

\---

Pete meets up with Patrick for lunch at the younger guy’s place. Their original plan was to go out somewhere, but when Trick said he’d rather Pete just come over and they can order delivery, there was no way Pete was gonna say no to that. They order Chinese food (Patrick’s favorite) from this place down the street (Pete’s favorite), and sit down at the kitchen table to stuff their faces. Actually sitting down to eat at a table for lunch is new to Pete. He's so used to relationships where they eat on the couch and watch tv and not really talk, but Trick always likes to talk over lunch. He always wants to know how Pete’s day’s been going, always listens when Pete has stories to tell. 

Pete finds himself paying closer attention to Trick today, watching his reactions and the way he acts. He doesn't really seem like the Patrick who is always messaging Brendon about how great his boyfriend is, but that just makes Pete realize that the Patrick he’s dating has always been that Patrick. He's been that guy for awhile. So even when Pete thought he wasn't the best, Trick was backstage talking about how  _ he _ thought Pete was. 

Pete's got a huge bite of lo mein in his face, and he probably looks like an idiot trying to actually chew it, but when he looks over at Trick, the younger boy is watching him with this soft smile on his lips. When he realizes he's been caught, Trick looks down at his food abruptly and pushes it around with his chopsticks, seeming kinda embarrassed. It throws Pete, knowing that he's making his boyfriend act like this. 

“Hey Trick?” he asks once he manages to swallow the food in his mouth. 

“Hey Pete,” Patrick responds, looking at him again with a warm smile that makes Pete feel a bit jittery and nervous. 

His heart races, and his palms feel kinda sweaty. Trick's eyes look happy, but there's still a lump in Pete's throat, a ball of nerves in his chest that hold him back. He swallows hard and takes a breath, works up the guts to speak. 

“I love you,” he says simply, heart pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears. 

It's true it's true, it's so fucking true. He loves Patrick, he really does. He loves him and he wants this to last. Just like he told Brendon, he wants Patrick around for the long haul. He knows he's getting ahead of himself, but he's Pete Wentz, and when he loves you, he loves you all the way. Patrick's expression goes blank with surprise for a moment, making a negative form of nervousness start to creep under Pete’s skin. Maybe he's wrong, maybe Brendon was wrong. Maybe Patrick really likes him, but he's not ready to date someone that seriously yet. Honestly though, Pete's not looking to hear it back, he's just looking for Patrick to be happy to hear it. 

Right when the worry starts to wind around his heart, there's a switch being flipped on Patrick’s expression. A smile starts to grow on Trick’s face, spreading in the way that looks like it's beyond the younger boy's control, like he can't curb it. Patrick smiles until it fills his face, and then turns away from Pete, hiding in his hand as if to hide just how much he feels. Pete feels jittery and happy, just so so in love. He loves that smile, loves Patrick's eyes when he smiles with them, loves how cute he is when he hides, loves everything about him. After another moment, Patrick’s looking back at him, eyes so bright and adoring like he's looking at the only thing that he wants in life. 

“I love you Pete,” he responds, voice warm and happy and true. 

Pete grins back, that wide signature grin that’s mostly just a flash of teeth and squinted eyes. He feels happier than he has in a long while, maybe even happier than when Patrick asked him out. He leans over for a kiss and Trick meets him halfway, kissing him deep and passionately, making him glad he's sitting because otherwise his knees might've given out on him. The kiss ends in laughter, mouths still pressed together in a laugh that just snowballs between them, loud and happy. 

“You mean it?” Pete asks, even though his heart already knows, “you love me?”

Patrick nods and laughs again, eyes warm and adoring. There's a little half-smile on his lips, something gentle and sweet. 

“How could I not?” Patrick asks in response.

Patrick kisses him so hard he sees stars, making Pete know this is exactly where he wants to be. 

  
  



End file.
